Cinta de Navidad
by Anneline Haydee
Summary: Lizzie sabía que era él quien había recogido los regalos y le había dejado aquella cinta azul.


_**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso y los productores del anime._

 _Fic participante en la actividad: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Conde!, del foro: Mansión Phantomhive_

* * *

 ** _Cinta de Navidad_**

La noche había caído. Elizabeth —quien solo llevaba su camisón, aún cuando fuera nevaba y los escalofríos recorrían su espalda— se apresuró a través del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres y a paso veloz llegó a la sala de estar en la cual estaba colocado el árbol de Navidad.

La chimenea aún emanaba un calor agradable, pero Lizzie ni siquiera medito en acercarse a ella. Su objetivo estaba frente a ella y estaba tan cerca que no podía perder tiempo. En sus manos se encontraban dos cajas con un lazo de distinto color cada una. Con cuidado depositó las dos a los pies del árbol de Navidad y se retiró rápidamente, no podía permitir que la descubrieran o la llamarían loca.

Al llegar a la puerta, Lizzie se volvió a mirar el pino cortado que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea. Con tristeza lanzó un suspiro con la esperanza de que su deseo de Navidad se cumpliera. Sabía que lo más probable es que al día siguiente descubriría que los regalos seguían allí, pero su corazón deseaba profundamente que no estuvieran cuando volviera allí por la mañana.

Elevando un pequeño pedido al cielo, Lizzie se retiró a su habitación, mientras una sombra la observaba desde la ventana.

* * *

Ciel había perdido la batalla contra sus deseos. Pese a que sabía que las cosas que una vez se perdían no volverían, en ocasiones la melancolía se apoderaba de él. Su vida como un demonio era mucho más fácil —e interesante— que como humano, pero cuando veía que había perdido tanto en el camino su vista se volvía borrosa y se torturaba con las imágenes de los que alguna vez fueron familia y amigos continuando sus vidas sin él.

Por eso estaba allí esa noche. Le sorprendió profundamente que Lizzie se escabullera de su habitación a esas alturas de la noche, pero con una sonrisa amable admitió que no hubiera sido propio de ella perder toda la esperanza. La ventana de la sala se abrió lentamente y sin ningún ruido, mientras que la sombra que antes se encontraba fuera entraba convirtiéndose poco a poco en aquel que alguna vez había sido llamado Ciel Phantomhive.

Recogió los regalos y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una cinta azul la cual alguna vez su prima le había regalado, colgandola de una de las ramas del árbol. Cuando sintió la presencia de su mayordomo tras él, Ciel endureció su rostro.

—¿Está listo, joven amo? —le pregunto el demonio al cual él había llamado Sebastian.

Sin siquiera responderle, procedió a retirarse esperando que el mayordomo le siguiera.

* * *

Al otro día, Lizzie se levantó llena de expectación. Antes de que siquiera Paula llegará a su habitación para ayudarla con su vestuario, se levantó y bajó corriendo las escaleras que la llevarían a la sala de estar.

Cuando divisó el árbol frente a ella, sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos. La alegría que mostraba su rostro no tenía comparación. Los regalos no estaban, y pese a que podría haber sido cualquier cosa, ella sabía que había sido él, su Ciel. Sus ojos se levantaron observando el árbol agradeciendo a quien fuera que la hubiese escuchado y en ese momento se percató de la cinta que colgaba de una de sus ramas.

La sonrisa grabada en su rostro confundió por un momento a su familia y sirvientes, ya que todos conocían el estado taciturno en el cual la señorita de la casa había estado durante los últimos meses, después de la muerte de su prometido. De pronto, Francis Midford se dio cuenta de la cinta azul que estaba anudada en la muñeca izquierda de Elizabeth.

—La cinta de tu muñeca no es parte del conjunto que estás usando —hizo notar la matriarca de la familia.

Sonriendo, Lizzie contestó.

—Es un regalo de alguien muy preciado.

* * *

Notas:

Algo que tiene que quedar claro es que el Ciel/Lizzie no me gusta. Creo que su relación es muy especial, como en el manga, pero nada más que como familia y amigos cercanos.

Quiero que el fic participe en una de las actividades del foro de FF Mansión Phantomhive, así que les dejo el link sí alguien quiere participar también: forum / Mansión-Phantomhive / 159942 /

Si le quitan los espacios y lo pegan después de fanfiction les debería llevar a la página.

Díganme si les gusto, si no, o cualquier cosita que se les ocurra ya que como es el primero siempre se necesita saber algo nuevo.


End file.
